


Blue Eyed Angel

by DamienAngel



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienAngel/pseuds/DamienAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work based on past events<br/>I do not give anybody rights to reproduce this work if you have any suggestions for this work inbox me or leave a comment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyed Angel

Blue Eyed Angel  
By Damien L. Angellus

Sitting at the river in my car  
and not very far  
is a Blue eyed Angel that I start to adore  
In my head I think what can I do  
the more time I spend with her is like a drug I'm addicted to  
I think in my brain as she tells me her pain  
her voice her eyes am I insane  
I'm damage I'm broken I can't do this  
Screw it I make a choice and give her a kiss  
She didn't slap me or resist, her eyes lit up  
I really like her but I'll have to give her up  
What am I doing this isn't right  
She has a man I'm confused what have I done  
I really like her it isn't right  
What I feel thinking about her every night  
I'm choked up inside what do I say  
For her sake I should keep her at bay  
but I think about her everyday  
She says she likes me I like her to  
But with a plan to move what am I to do  
I hide what I feel  
It can't be real  
Thinking about her everyday and night  
We'll both get hurt I have no doubt  
I can't let how I feel out  
I'm scared confused  
it's to much to lose  
thinking about all the times I've been hurt and used  
I hide it deep a  
act like a creep  
I dont let it show  
but over time it continues to grow  
She says she loves me I love her to  
But I stupidly say ditto kiddo  
I'm such a fool  
and a tool  
This Blue eyed Angel is now a part of me  
I'd be stupid to set her free  
Home alone laying in bed  
I kick myself for what I've said  
She's told me about the sins in her past  
I don' t care about that I know she is the last  
I'm about to take a leap of Faith  
Because all the time we are apart  
is starting to break my Heart  
I think about her everyday and night  
The Blue eyed Angel is my Candlelight  
I fight the fears inside of me  
The Blue eyed Angel is my destiny  
I'm going to confess what's in my heart  
and pray she doesn't break it apart  
One of the happiest days in my life  
She wants to be my Wife  
I'm not rich with Wealth  
The only thing I have to offer is myself  
I'm scared to death  
Standing in the aisle  
I've been waiting quite a while  
Pastors ready so am I  
Finally my Blue eyed Angel comes down the Aisle  
The way she looks make me smile  
Her beauty takes my breath away  
I can't think of what to say  
In her gown of white  
She is simply dynamite  
We are ready for our souls to unite  
I'm happy as can be  
With her standing beside me  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With her as my partner, my support, my Soulmate and wife  
I will suffer any trial  
Just to make this Angel smile  
When I kiss my wife before God  
I still feel like a clod  
We are now united our two souls made one  
Our Journey together has Begun


End file.
